


Like Lightning in the Night Sky

by lielabell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Charles, Camera does not pan up, Charles You Slut, First Time, M/M, Mental Voyeurism, Mild Comeplay, Plot What Plot, Top!Erik, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Terribly sorry,</i> Charles thinks with enough humor to let Erik know that the opposite is true, <i>but my mouth is rather occupied at the moment.</i>  And then he does something with his tongue that has Erik’s hair standing on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lightning in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because Cymbalism219 sent me a series of coy texts in which she asked for some steamy smut featuring Charles giving Erik an impromptu BJ. So, really, this is all her fault.

“Watch me move,” Charles says with a smile, his white teeth flashing in the dark of the club. Then he’s up and across the room, arms around a girl, hips swaying hypnotically to the throbbing beat of the music. And Erik can’t take his eyes off him.

He takes a sip of his over priced, overly fruity drink and watches as Charles charms the girl in his arms-- watches her smile, watches him laugh-- and wonders what it would be like to be the one pressed tight against Charles’s slim body. Erik waves off the waitress who has been hovering hopefully around his table as well as the businessman two tables over who has been eyeing him like he’s a double helping of chocolate ganache. Both parties are appealing, the waitress a curvy little spitfire with a mouth nearly as lush as Charles’s, the businessman all long lines and cool American elegance, but neither of them are what’s been making Erik’s skin itch. No, that distinct pleasure belongs to the man currently nuzzling the neck of a petite brunette on the dance floor. 

Erik scowls, knocks back the rest of his drink and tosses a handful of bills on the table. He pushes his chair back and stand, making a point of _not_ watching Charles as he exits the club. 

He hails a cab and directs it to the hotel, decidedly not thinking about what Charles might be doing with that pretty little thing. He doesn’t think at all about how good they looked together, how well she fit in his arms. He doesn’t think about how sweet her kisses must be, how soft her body must feel, how she is in every way his complete opposite. Because thinking about any or all of those things would do him no good at all. Erik definitely does not sigh as he slumps against the padded seat. His shoulders do not hunch. And when he arrives at the hotel, his manner is no more gruff than it typically is. 

_A shower, that will do the trick,_ he thinks as he makes way to his room. _A nice, long, hot shower._ Once he gets there, he pauses only long enough to strip before heading into the bathroom. Erik glances at himself in the mirror, runs his eyes down his body and is pleased with what he sees. It might not appeal to any recent Oxford graduates that he can name, but it certainly isn’t bad. Erik snorts and shakes his head, disgusted at himself and with his mental ramblings. The man is not interested and Erik needs to accept that.

He turns the water on and arranges the toiletries to his satisfaction, then takes a towel down and places it within easy reach. Erik tests the water and makes a pleased sound, then pushes aside the curtain and steps under the spray. The hot water pelting against his skin in a way that stings as much as it soothes and pulls a loan moan out of Erik. 

He ducks his head under the stream, dampening his hair, then straightens. He squeezes shampoo into his hand and quickly works it up into a lather before running his fingers through his hair. Using the excess foam as a low budget form of body wash, Erik thoroughly soaps his upper body and hips before his hand settles on his cock, slippery with shampoo and hotter than normal thanks to the water. _This is exactly what I need_ , he thinks as his teeth sink into his lower lip. His eyes flutter closed and he lets out a groan as he works himself. 

Erik’s free hand slips down to cup and roll his balls as unbidden thoughts of Charles fill his mind. Charles smiling, eye bright. Charles pouring over CIA documents, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Charles swaying to the music, his slim hips moving enticingly. Charles rumpled in the morning, looking like he’s had the good shag Erik’s been desperate to give him. Charles, spread out on the bed, naked with his hand working between his legs, neck arched as he comes. Erik speeds his hand up, gasping as he lets himself sink deeper into his fantasy. 

Charles, on his knees, those red, red lips of his stretched wide around Erik’s cock, cheeks hollowed out and his eyes gleaming the way they do when he thinks he’s being particularly clever. Erik moans, thrusting into his fist, as he imagines the way Charles’s tongue would feel, the way the stubble on his cheeks would rasp against Erik’s thighs. He bites down hard on his lip as he comes, semen splattering hot as the water across his stomach. He runs his hand through the mess he’s made, spreading the viscous fluid over his abs before letting the water wash it away. 

Erik stands under the spray longer than he needs to, body feeling limp with pleasure, not bothering to turn it off until the water starts to run cold. He shivers a little as he steps out of the shower, reaching for the towel to dry off his face. Though he turned on the ventilator, the room still filled with steam, fogging the mirror and making the air heavy with moisture, the damp heat of it practically slapping Erik in the face as he moves through it. Erik barely dries himself before wrapping the towel around his hips and heading for the door. 

He runs a hand through his hair as he steps into the hall, relaxed in a way he hasn’t been in days, weeks if he’s honest. Ever since he signed on for this jaunt and has been forced into nearly twenty-four hour companionship with Charles. Not that Charles is particularly bad company, quite the opposite in fact. Charles is, Erik cringes to admit, the most fascinating, intriguing man he has even had the pleasure to met. And Erik wants. God, how he _wants_. 

“Then why don’t you take,” Charles asks.

Erik’s head snaps up, a frown slotting into place as he takes in the sight of Charles lounging on his bed. “What are you doing here?” he snaps. 

“Giving you want you want,” the man answers, his lips curving up in a smirk, “since it’s clear now you won’t be making the first move, no matter how desperate you are for it.” 

“What I want?” Erik snorts. “What makes you think you know anything at all about that?”

Charles laughs, damn him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Oh, believe me, I know plenty,” he says, tapping his temple as he pushes off from the bed. He crosses the distance between them, crowding into Erik’s space. Erik takes a reluctant step back, then another until he finds himself flat against the wall. 

“Charles,” he growls, not in the mood to be toyed with. Charles ignores him, deciding instead to press closer still, aligning their hips together. Erik can’t help the way his breath hitches. “Charles,” he says again, but the edge in it is no longer anger.

Charles gives him that smirk of his again and angles his head until his lips are just brushing the shell of Erik’s ear. “I thought a little jealousy might be enough to push you over the edge, to get you to do something more than just notice, more than just think. Get you to reach out and take what you have been so obviously longing for. But all it did was make you leave. So I followed you, and thank god I did because Christ, Erik. Those thoughts of yours.” Charles pulls back enough for Erik to see that his eyes have gone half lidded. His tongue darts out to lick his upper lip. “All this time I thought _I’ve_ been panting for it. But you, my friend, you have let it take over your mind in a way I never dreamt possible. Which is lovely, just groovy, because it means that I am free to do this,” Charles voice goes rough as he sinks to his knees. “This is what you pictured, isn’t it?” he asks, looking up at Erik through his lashes as he slips his hand under Erik’s towel.

Erik closes his eyes, head thunking back against the wall in stunned disbelief. “Charles,” he gasps as the other man’s hand wraps around his cock. 

“Hum, yes,” Charles says absently, and Erik’s eyes snap back open when he feels a hot puff of air on his thighs. “You were thinking such pretty thoughts about me on my knees for you,” Charles continues in the dreamy voice, deliberately rubbing his cheeks against Erik’s thighs. Erik makes a helpless noise and Charles lets out a wry chuckle. “Oh yes, that’s lovely. Feel free to do that again.” 

“Mein Gott,” Erik breathes, hands fisting in Charles’s hair as the the other man laves at Erik’s flaccid cock. Charles lets out a huff of approval before drawing the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Erik’s hands tighten and he can’t help but thrust into that warm, wet heat.

 _Yes_ , Charles voice rings in his mind, _just like that, love._

“I’m not your love,” Erik grits out, “and what have I told you about staying out of my head?”

 _Terribly sorry,_ Charles thinks with enough humor to let Erik know that the opposite is true, _but my mouth is rather occupied at the moment._ And then he does something with his tongue that has Erik’s hair standing on end and his previously spent cock standing at attention. 

An amused chuckle fills his mind. _Liked that, did you?_

“You’re shameless,” Erik hisses, thrusting faster.

 _And you love it._ Charles hollows out his cheeks and peers coyly up at Erik through his lashes and Erik is suddenly in risk spilling over well before he wants to. _Do it,_ Charles encourages. _Come down my throat._

Erik shakes his head as he pulls free. “Not so soon,” he pants, riveted by the sight of his slick cock nudging against Charles cheek. 

Something about his expression must clue Charles in, because Charles grins up at him, takes hold of Erik’s cock, and deliberately runs the head over his mouth, smearing saliva and precome everywhere, making his bottom lip shine. 

“Charles,” he says, his throat gone dry, fingers drawn instinctively to mess. Charles turns his head, capturing Erik’s sticky fingers in his mouth and Erik can’t help but to moan as Charles licks and sucks them clean. “Gott, Charles.”

He drops to his knees, crowding up into Charles’s space, pushing the other back on his haunches. Erik replaces his fingers with his lips, licking his way into Charles’s mouth. Charles hands come up, gripping at Erik’s shoulders as he whimpers, that clever tongue of his sliding boldly along Erik’s. 

The acrid taste of his precome on Charles’s lips makes something in Erik break lose. Wet sucking sounds fill the room as the kiss turns filthy. He reaches out, grabbing at Charles’s hips and tugging their bodies as close together as he can get them. 

_More,_ Charles moans in Erik’s mind. _Fuck, Erik, please._

 _Please what?”_ Erik thinks back _Please this?_ He reaches between them, palming Charles cock. Charles shudders against him, making these half gasps and moans into Erik’s mouth. _Seems I’m not the only one who wants things,_ he thinks smugly, as his fingers close around as much of Charles’s cock as he can with it still trapped inside the other man’s trousers. 

Charles jerks back from the kiss, eyes wide and mouth glistening. “Christ, Erik, of course I _want_. You’ve been driving me mad with wanting you.”

“Then have me,” Erik says, grinding into Charles’s thigh. “Let me have you. Suck me again, ride my cock, let me come in that plush ass of yours.” He nips at Charles lips. “Let me have you,” Erik repeats, his voice a broken rasp. 

“Yes,” Charles says in between sloppy kisses. “God, yes.” Then he’s pulling back, yanking at his shirt, fingers fumbling to work buttons free.

Erik leans back against the wall, eyes slitted as he watches Charles. “Don’t tear anything,” he comments wryly. “We have all night.” 

“Fuck all night, I want you _now_ ,” Charles grits out as he tugs his arms free. He tosses the button down aside, then quickly strips off his undershirt, revealing the long, slim lines of his chest and stomach.

“Wunderschön.” Erik leans forward, running his hand from shoulder to sternum. 

“Yes, yes, I’m very lovely,” Charles says with some amusement. “But wait until the whole present is unwrapped before you start to play with it, would you? I want my kit off before you begin distracting me again.”

Erik makes a displeased sound, but lets his hand drop. He pushes off the wall, rising to his feet. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” 

Charles grunts something that Erik takes as agreement and Erik nods. He crosses the room to the bed and sprawls out on it, smirking a bit as Charles licks his lip. Erik runs a hand causally down his body, cupping and rolling his balls for a moment before skimming it back up to tweak his nipples. 

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” he asks and then laughs when Charles lets out a curse. It’s almost a joy to watch the other man splutter and fumble his way out of his trousers and pants. Erik laughs again, feeling nearly carefree, as Charles hops on one foot, fingers clawing at the top of his sock. “So eager for it,” he comments, and in doing so earns himself a balled up sock aimed directly at his face. Erik bats it aside easily, smiling at Charles’s scowl. “No need to be testy, Charles.”

Charles sniffs derisively. “You’re lucky you’ve been blessed with a brilliant mind, a gorgeous body, and a giant prick, Lensherr. Subtract any one of those and I would not be standing here, listening to you babble on while I’m _naked_ and you’re _hard_.”

“And you, my friend, are lucky that I find your casual elitism and bluster charming.”

Charles lips quirk down, but instead of taking umbrage, he gestures to his body and snaps, “Naked,” then points at Erik’s cock, “Hard,” and then widens his eyes in a way that is not at all winsome and says, “Please explain to me why exactly we aren’t fucking yet?” in that posh voice of his and, damn. Erik can’t find a decent reason for why they are still talking.

“Get over here already and we will be.”

“Now who is being testy?” Charles asks, but he moves across the room to join Erik on the bed. “Look at you, all laid out for me. I must have been some kind of wonderful to deserve someone like you in my bed.”

Erik raises an eyebrow. “It’s my bed.”

“In point of fact, it’s the hotel’s bed, if you want to be precise about it,” Charles replies, his tone much too dry for someone with their hand between another man’s legs. 

“Forget the bed,” Erik growls, arching up into Charles’s touch. He grabs hold of Charles’s shoulders and tugs him down for a demanding kiss, not letting him up until both of them are short of breath.

Charles lets out a delighted laugh. “Oh, Erik, I do so love it when you get forceful.”

Erik tightens his grip on the other man’s hip. “Do you?” he asks, nuzzling the underside of Charles’s jaw.

“Very much so,” Charles confirms a bit breathlessly. “It makes me go all wobbly inside. Very groovy.” 

“Wobbly?’ Erik repeats with a sneer. “Groovy? Really, Charles, I can’t believe I’m attracted to you at all, what with all the utter nonsense you spout.”

Charles pinches Erik’s side. “Tosh. You love it, Erik. You know you do. You go all sentimental. I know, I can _feel_ it, your thoughts turn all fuzzy, like a warm blanket brushed up against mine.”

Erik scowls because his thoughts do not go fuzzy, damn it. And the last thing he is is sentimental. He opens his mouth to say just that but is derailed when Charles begins to stroke his cock again. 

“That’s enough chat, hum?” Charles says, his voice a delicious purr. 

Erik can help but agree with that. He nods sharply. “How are we doing this?”

Charles answers instantly. “Oh, you in me.”

Erik chuckles at the eagerness in the other man’s tone. “Like taking it then, do you?”

“Haven’t had the pleasure before,” Charles says wryly. “But I’m willing to try.”

“You can’t honestly believe me naive enough to think I am your first?” Erik scoffs. 

Charles rolls his eyes. “Hardly my _first_ ,” he replies, sending a barrage of images -- men, women, naked skin, hot mouths and Charles, always Charles-- into Erik’s head. Erik frowns as he realizes that he’s being given a lightening fast tour of Charles Francis Xavier’s greatest hits. “But my first to do this,” a flash of smile, “well, yes. Yes you are.”

Erik snorts and Charles makes a face in response. “Is it so hard to believe?” he asks.

“From what you just showed me, you are no blushing virgin,” Erik replies. 

Charles expression is one part annoyed to two parts amused. “You are certainly right about that,” he says with a wry twist of his lips and Erik’s head once again filled with images of Charles’s conquests. Women, men, hips gripped tight, thighs spread wide, slick skin rubbing together, moans and grunts and ropy muscles straining... in every position imaginable. Every position save one. 

Erik gasp, his mind reeling. “Mein Gott, Charles.” He shakes his head, as though that will clear it. “I saw enough the first time, thank you. You made your point, I acknowledge that you have been very busy.”

Charles’s mouth still has that wry turn to it. “Yes, yes I have.”

“And in all that,” Erik makes a gesture, “you have never yet,” he trails off.

“No,” Charles says primly, “I haven’t. My nanny always told me it is far better to give than to receive.”

Erik laughs and shakes his head. “Your nanny told you that, did she?” He smiles fondly at the other man. “And you’re sure she meant it like _that_?”

“Well even if she didn’t,” Charles says with a flap of the hand, “It’s all moot at this point, anyway, as I will be receiving tonight. Most eagerly, I might add.”

Erik narrows his eyes. “You don’t have to, Charles. I am more than willing to bottom for you, if that is what you prefer.” 

“What I prefer,” Charles purrs, sliding closer, “is for you to stop talking and start _doing_. I want you, you delicious man, all of you. Inside me. Now.” He punctuates that last sentence with a kiss, hot and filthy, that leaves Erik panting. “Clear enough for you, Liebling?”

Erik rolls his eyes at the endearment, but finds himself agreeing with Charles’s sentiment. “Crystal,” he says, his hands skimming up Charles’s flank before curving around his hips, tugging him firmly against Erik. He palms Charles’s ass, savoring the feel on the other man’s skin. Erik ducks down and nips at Charles collarbone, worrying at it while Charles moans. 

“Don’t toy with me, Erik,” Charles snaps, his mouth a delicious pout. 

Erik grins. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says into the hollow of Charles’s neck. He makes his way up all that smooth skin until he is able to suck at those indecently red lips. 

Charles whines into Erik’s mouth, his fingers digging into Erik’s shoulders. _Stop playing coy and fuck me already,_ he demands, his mental voice impatient, needy in a way that makes Erik itch to have Charles under him. _Yes_ , Charles says, projecting an image of Erik slamming into him, pulling Charles’s hips back tight against him as he presses Charles’s face into the mattress. 

_Very nice_ , Erik sends back, _but this would be nicer_. He thinks as loudly as he can about all that pale skin spread out above him, of Charles gasping as he rides Erik’s cock. 

Charles lets out a keening sound, his hands coming up to twist in Erik’s hair. He sucks on the tip of Erik’s tongue, then pulls back from the kiss. “What are you waiting for?” he snaps. “Get the god damn slick already.”

“Temper, temper,” Erik chides, tugging him back for one more kiss. Charles slips his hands between them and shoves at Erik’s chest. Erik laughs as he slides away from Charles, moving off the bed and over to his bag. He hunts through it until he finds the tube he packed in a fit of optimism. He turns around triumphant, tube held high in his hand, a smirk firmly in place, but the taunt he had been planning dies as he catches sight of Charles. 

_Charles_. Who is sprawled out on his back, lazily wanking himself. 

“Fuck,” he hisses and it’s Charles’s turn to smirk. 

“That is the point,” he says as he teases the head of his cock. “By the by, since we are on the subject, I just wanted to say that, while I thought your idea was perfectly lovely, I had hoped you would have a bit more active a role in the proceedings.”

“More active role?” Erik repeats, his brain not processing much beside the way Charles fingers are smearing pre-come up and down the length of his cock. 

Charles gives him an indulgent smile. “You really are the sweetest thing.” Erik frowns at that. He most assuredly is not _sweet_. “Oh, but your thoughts are,” Charles says, cool as a cucumber, as if he isn’t fucking up into his fist, looking as debauched as a satyr. “And you, my friend, you are Adonis reborn. Come here and show me why Persephone and Aphrodite fought so bitterly over you.”

Erik scowls at him. “You are utterly ridiculous,” he says, but he crosses the room. He sets the slick on the bedside table, then slides a knee onto the bed as he leans forward, bracing himself on one arm. He spreads his free hand over Charles’s hip, angling his head down for another of Charles’s filthy kisses. 

_I want you on top of me_ , Charles projects, _pressing me down, spreading me wide, slamming into me. God, Erik, please. I want to feel you fucking me open. Please, won’t you do that for me, darling?”_

Erik groans, breaking free of the kiss with a curse. “Yes,” he pants, “God, yes. Anything you want. Anything at all. Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Charles gives him an adorably smug grin, then glances pointedly at the tube of slick. Erik bends to bite and suck at Charles neck, which causes the other man to smack half-heartedly at Erik’s shoulders and complain in between moans. 

“Patience,” Erik says against his skin, chuckling at Charles’s indignant huff. “Patience,” he repeats, as he floats the tube over to them. 

“Fuck patience,” Charles’s hisses, canting his hips up against Erik, rubbing his hard cock into Erik’s thigh. 

Erik pushes back into the touch, rolling his hips in a way that makes Charles’s breath catch. Then he pulls back, shifting away from Charles in order to pluck the tube from the air. He unscrews the cap and squeezes a generous amount on this fingers. “All good things come to--” the words cut off abruptly as Erik catches sight of Charles, who, in the few moments since Erik last looked at him, has shifted onto his back, hitched his arms under his thighs, and lifted his legs so that he is exposing himself perfectly. 

“You were saying?” Charles teases, that coy look of his firmly in place. 

Erik can’t form a reply, he can only reach out a hand, drag the tip of a finger over that tightly clenched pucker once, twice, three times, until the other man lets out a ragged groan. “You’re gorgeous like that,” Erik says, “on display for me, begging for it without saying a word.” 

“Oh, I’ve been saying more than a word, Liebling,” Charles replies, his tone a delightful mixture of frustration and reluctant amusement. “I’ll beg all night if that’s what it takes. Please, Erik, _please_.” 

The word has barely left his mouth before Erik acts, pressing two fingers in without any warning. Charles’s eyes go wide and he keens, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his inner thighs. “Do you like that?” Erik asks, curling his fingers slightly as he works them deeper in. “Do you like the burn, the sting?” 

“Yes,” Charles answers, his voice high and reedy. “Oh, fucking hell, yes.” 

Erik smirks. “What, no quaint Britishism for me now? None of your groovies or loves or even a liebling?” He tuts disapprovingly and slowly withdraws his fingers until only the tips remain inside of the other man. 

“God damn you for a cockteasing whore,” Charles snarls. “Give me more, you mad bastard.” His hips buck up with enough force to bury Erik’s fingers to the knuckle. Charles moans, his head dropping back onto the pillow, his eyes half lidded. 

“Greedy,” Erik accuses, “so damn eager for it. Absolutely shameless.”

“You’re damn right I am,” Charles agrees, still working his hips up and down, fucking himself on Erik’s hand. “Come on, you bastard, give it to me. Please, Erik, stop playing games and fuck me.”

His voice breaks on the last word and it’s all Erik can do not to spread his legs as wide as they go and fuck him open, to hell with the consequences. He takes a steadying breath, then pulls his hand free entirely. Charles lets out a keening whimper and Erik soothes him absently with one hand while using his power to squeeze more lube onto the other.

“Soon,” he promises as he slides three fingers in. “Very soon, I promise. Just let me loosen you up a little more, let me make this good for you, Charles.”

“It is good,” Charles says frantically, arching up into Erik’s touch. “So damn good, but it’s not enough. I want more. I want this,” and he reaches out, wraps a hand around Erik’s cock. Erik hisses in response, his eyes shuttering closed. “Yes,” Charles croons, “that’s what I want. Pushing into me as deep as it can go. I’m ready for it, Erik, I swear I am.”

Erik shakes his head. “You’re too tight.” And he is. As much as Erik wants to give Charles what he’s begging for, there is no way he could do it without hurting the other man. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Charles closes his eyes and frowns intently for a moment. Then he lets out a hum of satisfaction and suddenly there is room enough for Erik to slide an additional finger in, if he wanted. 

“How--” he starts to ask, but is cut off by Charles’s impatient huff.

“Never mind the logistics of the thing,” he snaps as he pushes away Erik’s hand, “just accept it as the bloody magnificent gift that it is and get your gorgeous cock in me already.”

Erik can’t really argue with the logic of that, so he doesn’t, choosing instead to rub the remaining lube onto his cock. He lines himself up and then gently pushes in, biting down hard on his lower lip at the tight squeeze. “Charles,” he moans as he starts a series of shallow thrusts, designed to open the other man up, get him ready for what comes next. 

“What part of ‘as deep as it can go’ didn’t you understand?” Charles snarls, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. “I’m not made of glass, Erik. You aren’t going to break me. Stop being so damn careful.” He twines his arms around Erik’s neck as his legs wrap around Erik, attempting to tug him close. 

Erik lets him, dropping down onto Charles as his hips snap forward, thrusting balls deep in one swift movement. Charles’s whole body arches up into it and he lets out a harsh sound, somewhere between a moan and a sob. “Like this?” Erik demands, setting a punishing pace. “Is that what you wanted? Me using you hard? Making you ride that edge between pleasure and pain?”

Charles makes a sound that could be yes, if it wasn’t dragged out, if it hadn’t turned into a moan. His hands claw at Erik’s shoulders, his breath is a ragged pant in Erik’s ears. And in Erik’s mind there is a steady stream of _ohfuckyespleasemorehardergodERIKmore_. Pleasure arcs between them, twisting in a feedback loop until Erik can’t tell what’s coming from whom. He feels full, his ass is being stretched open, even as he feels himself thrusting deep into the tight heat of Charles’s body. 

“I’m close.” Charles’s breath is hot on Erik’s cheek. “Oh god, Erik.” And then he’s clamping down, squeezing even tighter as he comes. Erik barely manages to keep from screaming as he rides Charles’s peak, arching his back as he pumps into the other man, comes deep in that plush ass.

Erik stays pressed deep for a long moment, relishing the feel of Charles beneath him, until his back begins to feel the strain of it. He hisses as he pulls out, his over sensitive flesh rubbing sticky smears into Charles thigh. He wants to drop down on top of the smaller man, wants to roll them onto their side, pull Charles back tight against his front, until they are curved together like spoons in a silver drawer, but he is unsure of his welcome. So he stays braced on his arms, indecision prickling along his skin. 

Charles lets out a prolonged sigh. “You really are an idiot,” he says fondly, one hand coming up to cup Erik’s cheek. “Stop worrying, my friend.” He lets out a yawn, then rubs an eye with the heel of his hand. 

“Charles,” Erik says softly, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at the sight.

“Hum?” Charles smiles up at him. “Oh, yes. I’m lovely, aren’t I? Even covered in your spunk.” He quirks an eyebrow, “ _Especially_ covered in your spunk. Honestly, Erik, I had no idea you were so perverse.” He gives Erik a kittenish wink before yawning again. “Such delicious thoughts,” he murmurers, eyes fluttering closed, “almost makes up for the sticky mess we’ll be in the morning.”

Erik frowns at that. “No,” he says, pushing himself up and off the bed. “Nothing would make up for that.” He heads back towards the bathroom. Once there, he snatches up the nearest towel and makes short work of tidying himself up. He drops the towel on the floor, rolls his shoulders, then takes a piss. After flushing and washing his hands, he chooses a soft washcloth and damps it with warm water. 

“Here,” he says when he returns to the room. “Let me.” Charles gives him another sweet smile, but says nothing as Erik wipes him clean. “You are beautiful,” he can’t help but say, running a hand down one pale thigh. 

“Of course I am, love,” Charles replies, rolling onto his side. “Now get rid of that thing and come back to bed. I’m getting cold and I need your thoughts to keep me warm.”

“Just my thoughts?” Erik asks, tossing the washcloth aside and crawling into the bed. 

Charles lets out a contented sigh. “Those arms of yours might come in useful too.” He wiggles back against Erik as Erik obligingly wraps his arms around the other man’s waist. “Oh, yes. That’s nice,” he says. “Now be a dear and turn out the lights.”

Erik can’t help but chuckle at that, but he does as requested, reaching out with his power to make the room go dark. He nestles closer to Charles, pressing into the other man, adjusting his body until he is comfortable. He closes his eyes and breathes in, enjoying the combined mixture of their scents and the heavy musk of sex. 

“Erik?”

“Yes?” Erik rubs his cheek against the solid muscle of Charles’s back.

“Promise me we’ll do that again.”

Erik smiles and drops a kiss on Charles’s shoulder. “We’ll do that again, Liebling,” he says, the endearment slipping out without conscious thought. 

Charles stiffens against him, then Erik feels the soft brush of Charles’s mind against his own. _Come on in_ , he thinks, _be welcome here_. He lets all the tender affection he feels well up inside him, pushes it towards Charles clumsily, feeling for all the world like a toddler clutching a fistful of gruby wildflowers. 

_Oh Erik_ , Charles thinks, his mind all but caressing Erik’s. _You darling man._ Erik bristles at the term but Charles bats his indignation aside. _No, really, you are. Darling, that is. But, never fear, your secret is safe with me. I know you’ve got that hard-boiled reputation to maintain. Don’t worry, I won’t tell._

Erik feels like he ought to protest more, say something cutting, but the wave of fondness that accompanied the thought prevents him. “Go to sleep,” he says instead, his tone no where near as gruff as he had hoped. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

 _I can’t wait to see you in the morning,_ Charles replies, his mental voice gone fuzzy on the edges. _I bet you are even more beautiful, all sleep rumpled and bathed in sunlight._

_You are absurd, _Erik sends back, his arms wrapping a little tighter around Charles.__

_And you adore it_ , Charles replies. _Your thoughts have gone all soft and snuggly._ He yawns again, his hands coming down to rest on top of Erik’s. 

Erik doesn’t dain to reply, choosing instead to brush a kiss along the side of Charles neck before drifting off into sleep himself.


End file.
